Electromagnetic radiation such as x-ray detectors which convert incident electromagnetic radiation into an electrical output signal are known. Such detectors enable images such as x-ray images of objects to be obtained. Such detectors have a wide range of uses in medical, security and industrial applications.
It is useful to provide an apparatus which enables improved images such as x-ray images to be obtained.